


Luke? Are you coming home?

by ShlynneAsh



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Percy Jackson Universe, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShlynneAsh/pseuds/ShlynneAsh
Summary: This is just really sad. Specifically made to make you cry sad. Basically I just wanted May to have some fanfiction time in the spotlight--she's such an under rated character! Her relationship in waiting for Luke and her love for Hermes was so perfectly done... Thanks Uncle Rick!
Kudos: 13





	Luke? Are you coming home?

May Castellan hummed no particular tune to herself as she added chocolate chips to her cookie-dough. It did sound familiar though...she stopped to think, but laughed to herself. I couldn’t be, she’d never heard it before, just random nonsense. Besides, today was the day Luke was coming home. She needed to be ready. He’d be home for lunch, like he said just that morning-or had it been yesterday? It didn’t matter, she knew Luke was coming home for lunch _today_. May finished making the cookie-dough, and rushed over to start on the sandwiches. Maybe Luke would bring his friends! They had come to visit a little while ago hadn’t they?

May’s son was so handsome. His sandy-blonde hair, his mischievous grin. May smiled just a little more, and the tune became just a little happier thinking about him. His golden eyes...the scar on his cheek...May frowned. Flashes of blood, a golden form taking over, a knife to the wrist… “No, no, no!” May screamed, clutching her head. “Luke! You can’t! Hermes, help him! Help him! Please!” Then it was gone. Green tainted the edges of her vision.

She brought her hands down and smiled. “Luke is coming home soon, he'll be here by lunch. He said he'd be home by lunch.” So she hurried over to begin on the peanut butter sandwiches. Those had always been his favorite. Those, and chocolate chip cookies. Which of course, she would make for her sweet boy. May washed her hands at the sink, and blew a kiss to her wonderful husband on the mantel. Luke truly did look just like him.

The cookies were set in the oven, and she pushed the heat up high. Luke would be coming soon, she needed these to be done when he came. Mixing, mixing, mixing...she needed the Kool-aid, of course! She set the peanut butter sandwich in a container and put it on top of the others. She’d have to wash some of the older ones. Luke never did clean his dishes. Such beautiful blue eyes he has. May laughed.

She heard the slightest of footsteps behind her. “Luke?” May asked, turning around.

In the doorway stood a very handsome man. He smiled gently, his sandy brownish hair tousled just so. She’d seen this man before. Her face brightened. “Luke!”

The man’s smile fell just a little, and he stepped forward to take the peanut butter covered knife from her hands. He shook his head, “Hello, May. No, I’m not Luke.” On a second look she remembered. Luke couldn’t be that tall so soon. This man had an aura. She scanned his eyes, then glanced at the picture taped to the mantel. May frowned. He looked so...sad. “May, it’s me. Hermes,” the man said. May smiled again. Her husband. Yes, how could she have forgotten?

“Hermes!” She exclaimed happily, then proceeded to give him a hug. “Luke’s coming for lunch! I’m so glad you’re here! You can help!” She lead him to the Kool-aid mix, and instructed him to stir. Hermes looked at her again.

“May…” He started to say, but she cut him off. A misty green hung on her world, and she rounded on him angrily.

“Help him!” She shrieked. “You need to help him! Help Luke!” Hermes looked so sad, but May continued to yell, continued to scream. When she didn’t stop, Hermes held her in his arms and whispered condolences to her. She found herself being held by him. She pushed herself away. “Silly me, always getting angry at the cookies. They can never come out right! We need to be ready Luke,” she told him. “He has such beautiful blue eyes, you know. Such beautiful blue eyes.” But Hermes couldn’t bear it any longer. He kissed her forehead, and disappeared.

May hummed to herself some more. When she was done, she put the Kool-aid out and sat at the table. She stared at the door. Luke would be coming soon. The smell of cookies was in the air, it clouded the house. Luke loved chocolate chip cookies. While she sat in the darkening room, she started to cough. The air was thick. But, Luke would want the smell of cookies. Her lungs hurt, and she put her head down on the table. It was getting awfully warm. She started to drift off. She heard sirens. One of the neighbors must have been having a problem.

“May!” Someone yelled. Luke?

~

May was confused. She could feel herself drifting away. Was that Luke’s voice? No, it was deeper… Out of her body she felt clearer. Healthier in a way. Of course, the voice had been Hermes. He had visited, hadn’t he? That was nice of him. May looked down at her hands. She was fading in, and out, and she was dark. Not in the tone of natural skin. She found herself in a small reception room filled with others that looked just like her. A man sat at a desk in a nice looking blue suit.

“Um, excuse me?” She asked. The man looked up. “Where am I?”

“You’re dead,” the man told her.

May frowned. “No...no, that can’t be right. Luke is coming home for lunch, yes?” The man scanned a file.

“May Castellan, death by smoke inhalation. This was no mistake. Do you have money to pay for your fee?” May frowned. Shouldn’t she have… she pulled a golden coin from her pocket. The man’s eyes widened. “Is that a drachma? That’ll do, that’ll do.” He straightened with a smile on his face. “If you would just wait until tonight’s ferry please.”

“Sir, this must be a mistake. I-”

“Ma’am, this is no mistake. Welcome to the land of the dead.”

May sat down at a chair. She was dead? No, she couldn’t have been...but this man said that she was and… May looked down at her skin again. It looked nothing like skin. Shadows danced across shadows. She could see the bones in her own hands. “Hermes,” she said. Her voice cracked. “Luke, I’m so sorry…”

Through the corner of her vision she thought she saw a blur. A brown blur. The flap of winged shoes. May smiled, and she knew what that meant. She placed her hand against the glass, and for a moment she thought she saw the face of her beloved. He looked so incredibly sad, but he smiled. He’d always been brave. They both had.

~

She had gotten in the boat. The other shades around her shimmered, so she assumed she was the same. The river they floated on moaned in agony. When she stared into the dirty waters of crushed dreams, she remembered something. A vision she saw. Luke had been here. He’s asked her to come here, he’d asked for her blessing. Of course she’d given it. Her sweet, sweet child with beautiful blue eyes. Of course he had her blessing.

The stalactites above her made up the sky as high as she could see. A smoky mist of clouds. The man in the blue suit had long since changed into a skeletal ghoul wearing a black robe. Before long, she was put before three figures. They said nothing, only pulling and pushing into her soul, scouring into every part of her life. They saw the things she had seen, through her point of view. Nothing hid from these three figures. She relived her life. She saw Hermes through raw eyes, a baby held in her own arms. She handed that baby, with a kiss to his forehead, to her wonderful husband. Hermes didn’t want her to do it, but she stepped up to that woman anyway. The old, old woman’s spirit that filled her, told her the truth, and consumed her. Her baby boy with golden eyes…

 _May Castellan._ They spoke as one. _You have done honorable deeds. You have raised a hero of prophecy, and you willingly let yourself be taken by Delphi. For this, we grant you Elysium._

May stood before two beautiful golden gates. They opened into rolling fields and alluring houses. Laughter rung in her ears. Children, and adults, and everyone of every shape and size played amongst themselves. An air of contentment filled her senses. The fields sloped down to a lake, in the middle sat an island with even more beauty than the land before her.

May saw it all in passing. Standing in front of her, was a young man with sandy-blonde hair. A scar ran down the right side of his face, and he wore a necklace of six intricately carved colored beads. His striking blue eyes were stiffened into shock. May didn’t dare smile, didn’t dare breath. Was all this beauty a dream? When had she seen with this much clarity? All her life, she could see what other couldn't; was this unclouded as she knew it must be?

“Luke?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! This is my first posted fic so I hope you like it. Feel free to hit that kudos button!


End file.
